


Future Ace

by rarepairqueen



Series: The Heat Fic Series [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arguing, Face Slapping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Tanaka feels underappreciated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: With all the recent relationship developments within Karasuno, mainly the result of a certain middle blocker dating their rival team's captain, Tanaka feels underappreciated and starts taking it out on Ennoshita.Ennoshita has zero tolerance for the unnecessary rudeness and seeks to put an end to it before it becomes a problem.





	Future Ace

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so I know this isn't the AsaDai I said would be the next one in the series, but this literally hit me out of nowhere one night and had to be written before the inspiration left me.  
> I'm intending to try and get a load more of these fics written over my winter break ((also once Nanowrimo is done)), I've got a list of them all ready to be written when I finally get time to sit and write properly - and not at 4am on a Sunday.

 

It was hard enough being a second year at Karasuno, it was even harder being the main keeper of the two hyperactive second years, one of whom being the libero and the other his partner in crime. And that was before you factor in the pressure of being tipped to be captain once the third years left.

Safe to say, Ennoshita found his current situation difficult. He had returned to the club when the new Ukai took over hoping that things wouldn't be as troubling, that he could focus wholeheartedly on volleyball and have fun with his friends. But fate seemed to enjoy making him suffer as it quickly became apparent that he was basically Nishinoya and Tanaka's keeper. Daichi and Suga repeatedly told him that he didn't _have_ to keep them in line, that he wasn't the captain - yet, but it was implied enough times to not be a joke anymore - and he had no need to get involved. Yet he found himself reeling in Tanaka more than enough times for the 'married couple' remark to be their trademark as much as it was Kageyama and Hinata's.

Poorly kept secrets were Karasuno's speciality, between their captain and vice-captain's sex life with each other and the kouhais during their first cycles, and then the very obvious relationship between Asahi and Nishinoya, not to mention Tsukishima flat out dating as well as being claimed by a rival team's captain, Ennoshita counted himself as one of the 'normal' ones.

That was because he seemed to have this freak luck that his ruts always fell in school vacation periods. He hadn't suffered through practice, lessons or exams. He didn't dare to question it or even bring it up, most people had assumed he was a beta because of it. Only during a late night conversation with the second years during a sleepover - Nishinoya insisted on it and that was all anyone needed to know - did he actually tell his team-mates that he was, in fact, an omega. Kinoshita and Narita had known for a while, he had confided in both of them when it first happened, unsure of how to react or deal with it, but Tanaka and Nishinoya were notoriously terrible with secrets - as well as the rest of the team - so they had been taken by surprise. He didn't let them make a big deal of it, insisting he didn't want or need an alpha at his age, he didn't want _anything_ of that nature whilst everything else in his life was so chaotic.

At first nothing seemed to have changed, the revelation didn't appear to affect how either of the loud duo reacted towards him. He breathed a sigh of relief when the first practice afterwards went by without even a single remark about it. He felt a little bad for thinking they'd even think about it, but it was a concern nonetheless.

After Nishinoya was effectively outed by being absent at the same time as Suga for one practice, Ennoshita felt even more at ease. Tanaka however, seemed ready to hit the ball through a window when he spiked it. He wasn't quite 'out of control', but there was something up for sure. Hinata and Yamaguchi had taken to hiding behind Kinoshita as Daichi continued tossing to Tanaka and the ace-in-training continued spiking them with enough force to make even Tsukishima wince.

"What's eating at you?" Ennoshita asked as Daichi called for a water break. "Is it cause Nishinoya's not here?"

"Huh? No." Tanaka replied quickly, scowling as he wiped his sweaty face. "Mind your own business."

Ennoshita scowled back before lightly shoving him. "Jeez sorry for being concerned."

Tanaka grunted, ignoring Ennoshita as he walked away.

For some reason, the interaction irked Ennoshita. Sure, he and Tanaka were a little like polar opposites, but he liked to think the other could open up to him if he needed to. The entire situation was stupid in his mind anyway; so Nishinoya was in heat and being taken care of by their vice-captain, why was Tanaka so butthurt?

"Oi, you'll get wrinkles if you keep scowling like that." Narita remarked, nudging Ennoshita slightly. "Don't mind Ryuu, he's been in a weird mood since Nishinoya left class early."

"Can't imagine why..."

"Eh?"

Ennoshita shook his head. "Don't worry, just my suspicions. You wanna help Hinata and Kageyama practice blocks?"

Just like that, his irritation was gone. Ennoshita didn't let it faze him, he chalked it up to a small miscommunication. In the days that followed however, he and Tanaka butted heads a few more times. Most of them were around over-aggressive spikes or tosses, others we slightly less clear who actually caused it. No-one really knew what was going on between them, no-one dared to ask. It was obvious to most that one or both of them had some kind of score to settle with the other but again, no-one dared to ask.

It all came to a head the day Nishinoya took off sick. The libero had come down with the flu and was bed-bound so Tanaka was again in a sour mood. Tanaka's sour moods made Tsukishima appear like a ray of sunshine. Narita and Kinoshita made themselves scarce as Ennoshita entered the gym, already appearing to know something was up. The third years were setting up the nets and Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were wheeling out the ball carts.

The first year duo and Tanaka were noticeably absent.  
   
Suga asked Ennoshita if he had seen them on his travels, Ennoshita shook his head and began stretching to warm up. He was not Tanaka's keeper all day every day, he wasn't the one responsible for getting him to practice. As he was about to approach Yamaguchi to ask if he wanted to practice serves, the loud-mouthed ace-in-training appeared in the doorway with the remaining first years.

"Well look who decided to show up." He found himself remarking. Hinata and Kageyama were quick to run over to Daichi to apologise for being late complete with a babbled out story about a faulty vending machine and Hinata being a 'dumbass'. Tanaka however, simply walked over to Ennoshita with a scowl on his face and stood there silently for a few moments.

"What's it to you?" He grunted finally.

"Hm?" Ennoshita replied, not affected by the token 'scary senpai' look Tanaka was trying to give him. "Nothing really, except you're a starting player in the team yet you show up late to practice a lot. Kinda make those of us who show up on time a little irritated."

"Oh yeah?" Tanaka shoved his hands in the pocket of his jacket. "Irritated by the fact I was late because I was helping my kouhai's unstick a vending machine?"

"Late is late." Ennoshita shrugged, his hands resting on his hips. "You could've sent one of them along to tell the rest of us, or sent a message to captain."

"Oh get you and your 'could've done this'." Tanaka mocked.

"What is your problem?" Ennoshita snapped, getting a little hot under the collar.

"You."

"What?"

Tanaka snorted and turned on his heel, shouting to Daichi he was going to the club room to change and would be back. Ennoshita tsked loudly and decided to vent his frustrations by going for a run around the outside of the building. He was getting a little sick and tired of this 'new Tanaka' that he seemed to be meeting at every practice. Just being around the other these days made his blood boil and the desire to head-butt Tanaka was getting harder to ignore.

The fact that _he_ was apparently the problem just made the childish behaviour even more infuriating. They were meant to be team-mates, sure they didn't have to be best friends but they could at least get along. He wasn't even sure what had caused all this, the only factor that was consistent so far was Nishinoya not being around, but even when the libero was around, Tanaka was outright ruder to him, not nearly as aggressive though.

He paused in his lap of the building to catch his breath. The situation was beyond stupid. He reached into his pocket, finding Nishinoya's number and hashing out a quick text. There had to be more to this than just teenage hormones and Tanaka missing his 'bro'.

He was still catching his breath when the response came through. The words had to be read a few times for him to really take them on-board for their meaning. He almost refused to acknowledge that _this_ was the reason Tanaka was being so difficult.

"You've got to be kidding me." He hissed. There was a stirring in his stomach as he really thought about it all, one he ignored because he wasn't due for at least another month. He was mentally stronger than that anyway.

When he got back to practice, Tanaka was spiking Kageyama's tosses. Ennoshita cracked his neck before making a beeline for Suga. The setter was all too happy to set for him as long as he let Tsukishima and Narita practice blocking at the same time. Ennoshita agreed, just wanting to do something with his energy already.

It was a punishing practice, or it seemed that way to Ennoshita as his body starting aching much sooner than normal. He was sweating more as well but he put that down to the fact he was actively doing one-on-one practice for once. He was ready to leave as soon as Ukai finished giving them a pep talk about receives and serves. But fate seemed to be done giving him good luck.

"Can I ask a favour?" Kiyoko had pulled him aside as the rest of the team made their way to the club room to change.

"Sure?" He wasn't dumbfounded by her beauty like _certain_ team-mates, but he wasn't rude either.

"Can you possibly go out of your way to walk Tanaka home? He's not acting himself and I'm worried he'll get into a fight or something."

Ennoshita blamed his parents for raising him not to say no to a lady. "Uh, I guess. What do you mean by he's not himself?"

Kiyoko listed off how Tanaka had been overly aggressive not just that day but for the last few in particular. She wasn't sure what the cause was but Nishinoya being off sick had been the final straw it seemed. Ennoshita had to agree that there was certainly _something_ about Tanaka that screamed 'not himself'. He wasn't about to disclose what Nishinoya told him though.

"Yeah okay, I'll make sure he doesn't get his face rearranged...i mean it might be an improvement but still."

Kiyoko rolled her eyes and thanked him. He got on with changing into his casual clothes as the team chatted around him. Tanaka was quiet but seemed to have been told about the arrangement as he waited outside for Ennoshita. Narita and Kinoshita walked with them until they had to turn down a different street, Ennoshita silently prayed to every deity that nothing insane happened now he and Tanaka were alone.

The feeling in the air between them was tense as they walked in silence. Tanaka scowled at the ground, hands in pockets as Ennoshita tried to look anywhere _but_ Tanaka.

It seemed however, that neither of them could keep quiet for long.

"What the hell did you mean earlier by me being the problem?" Ennoshita sighed, not mad but more curious.

"What?" Tanaka grunted.

"I asked you what your problem was earlier, and you said it was me." Ennoshita glanced at the other, Tanaka was staring at him as they stopped walking. "So what did I do that's put you in a piss poor mood?"

Tanaka had the good grace to appear sheepish, but that soon vanished as the scowl came back and he stepped into Ennoshita's personal space.

"Your holier than thou attitude." He uttered. "It irritates me Chikara."

"Oh really? Well your bullish, aggressive one annoys the fuck out of me." He snapped back, the stirring in his stomach returning as Tanaka snorted but remained firmly in his personal space.

"I wouldn't have to be so bullish if you didn't look down your nose at me."

"Like I ever do that!"

"Oh get off your high horse." Tanaka scoffed, backing away again and throwing his hands in the air in dismay. "You're the one always treating me and Yuu like kids."

"Because you fucking act like it!" Ennoshita wasn't letting this one slide, he wasn’t letting Tanaka push him around this time. "If you acted like your age then I wouldn't have to physically rein you in half the time."

"Right, because you never act out of line do you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Everyone always says how you're the next captain, you're gonna take over from Daichi blah blah." Tanaka seemed to be getting more and more riled up. "Yet all I hear about me is; Tanaka's too loud, Tanaka's too annoying, Tanaka's too ugly--"

"That's a load of crap." Ennoshita scoffed. "You're not ugly, don't give me that bullshit."

The statement made Tanaka pause slightly, eyes narrowing a little before he went back to his rant.

"My point is, it's all about how _Hinata_ is gonna be the next ace, how _Hinata_ is Karasuno's new crazy thing. But what about me? I've been working my ass off to be the ace when Asahi leaves and now all I hear is you're gonna e captain and he's gonna be the ace. Kageyama's gonna be the new Suga and Yamaguchi will be the best server ever."

Ennoshita raised an eyebrow. "You think Hinata's gonna waltz into Asahi's position in the Spring? You think I'm going to let him become ace immediately?"

"You--" Tanaka cut himself off. "Whatever, people still disregard me whatever I fucking do. Doesn't matter if I'm an alpha or not."

"What the flying fuck does that have to do with any of this?"

"It has everything to do with it."

Ennoshita wanted to scream. "How? How does you being an alpha affect whether I pick you as the ace?"

"Because you won't want someone who'll challenge your authority to be your ace. The captain is to be listened to regardless of the situation so you'd want a younger alpha in that place who you can still boss around."

Ennoshita would be the first person to point out how Tanaka wasn't making much sense. But the challenge had been set and his body was having a very different thought process.

"You think, that because you're an alpha, I won't be able to boss you around?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest. "That because I'm an omega, I can't be dominant?"

"Psh, aren't most omega's submissive?"

Ennoshita reacted on impulse, slapping Tanaka across the face. "Try me." He growled, stepping close to Tanaka and confirming what Nishinoya had told him as he caught a whiff of the powerful scent; Tanaka was fighting off his rut. And lucky for Tanaka; fate had stopped giving Ennoshita free passes with his heat.

"Wait...are you saying--"

"I'm not saying anything. I'm demanding." Ennoshita hissed, grabbing Tanaka by the front of his shirt. "You and me. Tonight."

Tanaka swallowed, Ennoshita's expression didn't change as they stood there in silence. He would be the first to admit that the idea of getting laid that night would help his mood tremendously, however the abrupt nature of the proposition from his _teammate_ was throwing him off.

But who was he to say no to his future captain? Especially when he could smell the faint scent of an omega's heat around him.

"Sure. Okay." He smirked, rubbing his cheek where Ennoshita had slapped him - quite _hard_ he might add. "But it has to be your place. My sister will freak out."

"Fine." Ennoshita let Tanaka's shirt go and took his hand firmly. "Let's get a move on then."

Tanaka was more than okay with being led by the hand to Ennoshita's home. He was tugged inside sharply and told to stay quiet for a split second as Ennoshita called to his mother that he was going to be studying with a classmate for an exam the next day and that they'd be busy for 'a while'. Tanaka hadn't actually been to Ennoshita's house before, he wasn't given a house tour however, rather Ennoshita tugged him upstairs to the attic bedroom. It was privacy on a whole different level.

With the door firmly closed. Ennoshita sighed heavily. The shaking in his shoulders was obvious now as he paused to gather his thoughts. He wasn't used to being around an alpha during these vulnerable moments and he was pretty sure Tanaka wasn't that well-versed in the art of heat sex.

"Hey, you know we don't have to..." Tanaka trailed off when Ennoshita met his gaze. He swallowed again as the eyes he was used to seeing so calm and composed were glazed and lidded. Ennoshita bit on his bottom lip as his eyes skirted over Tanaka, the aggression in their interactions the past few days at the forefront of his mind along with Tanaka's accusation he couldn't be dominant.

"I know. But I have a point to prove and both of us need this right now." He uttered, stripping off his shirt and tossing it to the side. "Don't try to deny it."

Tanaka wasn't going to. He nodded and followed suit, as soon as his shirt was off Ennoshita's hands were on him; fingers trailing down his chest whilst his other hand roughly coming up to the back of his neck. He leaned into the clumsy kiss, there was no finesse or well-rehearsed motions as Tanaka pulled Ennoshita closer only to have his hands pushed away.

"You want this, right? I'm not just assuming shit because you're in rut?" Ennoshita asked.

"Yeah, yeah I do. Fuck I just need to--"

"Yeah, I get you. It's like an itch beneath your skin you can't scratch?"

Tanaka nodded. "Fucking, let me ruin you Chikara."

Ennoshita snorted. "Cheesy porno talk, great. So alpha of you." He roughly shoved Tanaka backwards onto the bed and straddled him. Hands gripped his waist as he leaned over Tanaka, a silent attempt at controlling him even whilst Tanaka was underneath him. He gently prised them off his waist and firmly planted them on the bed either side of Tanaka's head, closing the gap between them enough to bite on Tanaka's bottom lip teasingly.

"So, here are the rules." He murmured, keeping Tanaka's hands on the bed. "No touching, no ordering around, _no shouting_ or I _will_ gag you Ryuu."

"Heh, as long as I get to fuck you then I don't care."

"That better be your arrogant alpha side talking or else practice tomorrow is going to be painful for you as well as me." Ennoshita growled.

"I like the idea of that."

Ennoshita straightened back up and looked down at Tanaka with a small smirk, rocking his hips slightly as he remained straddling Tanaka's lap and watching the overconfident smile on Tanaka's face melt into a look of bliss. Ennoshita inhaled a deep, slow breath, finally able to let himself focus on the intense burning in his body. Being around a rutting alpha for so long had taken its toll as he found himself grinding down against Tanaka's tenting pants with more force than intended.

"Oh god Chikara--wait I can't." Tanaka whimpered, covering his mouth with his hand as his back arched. Ennoshita heard the muffled moan and found himself smirking in triumph.

"Aw, did I go too hard too fast?" He teased, nudging Tanaka's hand out of the way and leaning close to his lips. "Did you just cum in your pants Ryuu?"

"Fuck you..." Tanaka breathed, a stupid smile on his face as he momentarily forgot the situation he was in.

"Oh you will, don't worry." Ennoshita stole his lips in a heated kiss, taking advantage of Tanaka's lapse in cocky attitude to assert his standing. Hips pressed up against him, only deterred by a hand closing around Tanaka's neck and threatening to choke him. "The no touching rule applies to down there too."

"You didn't specify before." Tanaka remarked, abruptly bucking his hips and causing Ennoshita to let out a small whimper. "And you're not exactly in the clear either."

A feigned look of irritation crossed Ennoshita's face as he trailed a hand down Tanaka's chest, blunt fingernails scraping against skin and making Tanaka's breathing become ragged. He seemed to get the idea that being quiet would get him what he wanted as Ennoshita shifted from where he had been sat and began undoing his pants.

"If you're a good boy, I may consider sucking you off."

Tanaka groaned, pressing the heel of his hand against his forehead as he watched Ennoshita's nimble fingers undo his fly. He felt dirty as his pants and underwear came away and his half-hard cock was exposed, drying cum evident as fingers teased him with feather-light touches.

"Can you be good for your future captain Ryuunosuke?" Ennoshita asked, voice innocent despite the hungry look in his eyes.

"Nng, yes...yes I can." Tanaka whined.

"You sure?" Ennoshita's thumb ran over the head of Tanaka's cock, smearing the cum around a little as he kept his gaze firmly on the other's rosy cheeks and lidded eyes. "Remember, no touching or shouting."

"Y-Yes captain."

Ennoshita would've chastised Tanaka for the act of calling him 'captain' in bed, but in the moment he didn't care too much. There was a willingness to submit and that's all he wanted as he nodded. He briefly left the other to rummage through one of his drawers, returning with a bottle of lube.

"Don't even think about saying it." He warned, squirting a small amount onto his hand. "I've gone through three heats without an alpha with this alone."

Tanaka shook his head, fisting Ennoshita's bedsheets as he watched him warm the lube in his hand and gently close his fingers around his cock. The slightly cool sensation made him gasp slightly, the intense gaze from the other didn't help matters. As Ennoshita began to slowly stroke him, Tanaka fought to keep his gasps and whimpers quiet, he didn't want to disappoint and be left hanging. He also knew that Ennoshita would only be able to hold off for so long.

"Ahh, nng yes...oh god!" He gasped, biting on his lip and breathing heavily. Ennoshita kept himself in check as Tanaka bucked his hips only to find them roughly pushed down on the bed. Tanaka felt like he was going to burst as he tried to will himself to calm down, that he couldn't cum twice in such quick succession and survive to go a third round.

Lips closing around the head of his cock were the final straw. He gripped the bedsheets as the wet warm sensation short-circuited his brain. He tipped his head back and exhaled through his nose, feeling himself cum into Ennoshita's mouth, the swipe of a tongue against his shaft making him whimper.

"Please...please Chikara..." He whined, tossing his head side to side as he regained some fragments of his composure. He felt too hot, too wound up despite the release. He hadn't done what he needed to to make the rut go away, he hadn't knotted yet.

"Please what?" Ennoshita panted, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He was shaking as Tanaka opened his eyes and looked him up and down; the usually prim and proper male was rosy-cheeked and lidded gazed, shoulders trembling a little and a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead indicated he was hotter than usual.

"...please let me...let me take care of you." Tanaka weakly replied, propping himself up on his elbows. "I've cum twice, you're still in your slacks."

"I don't need you to take care of me--" Ennoshita stated defiantly.

"Fine. Use me to take care of yourself." Tanaka snorted. "Ride me."

Ennoshita raised an eyebrow. He backed away and made short work of his slacks, stepping out of them and then his underwear before immediately returning to straddling Tanaka. He tossed the bottle of lube at Tanaka's hand on the bed.

"You want me to ride you so badly, you better prepare me." He stated.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to touch?" Tanaka challenged.

Ennoshita roughly took hold of his face, hand resting on the back of his head, bringing their lips together again in a clumsy fashion. This time confident oozed from him as he fucked Tanaka's mouth with his tongue. Hands came up to run through his hair, tugging harshly but then trailing down his back to the base of his spine. He felt his ass being squeezed, causing him to break away and inhale sharply.

"Sensitive?" Tanaka murmured, no trace of teasing in his voice as he edged a fingertip closer to the cleft of Ennoshita's ass.

"Yeah, a little." Ennoshita breathed, making no move to bat his hand away. "Never...y'know..."

"Same...just, boss me about and tell me what to do--like what feels good."

Ennoshita nodded. "I will, don't you worry."

Tanaka found the lube bottle again and squirted a generous amount on his hand, rubbing it over his fingers before gently beginning to tease Ennoshita's slick entrance. He watched as Ennoshita's eyes flutter shut briefly as he eased his fingertip in, waiting for any other order from the other. Ennoshita's thighs were trembling as he held himself up, the feeling of being gently stretched slightly foreign to him as they weren't his fingers.

"Good?" Tanaka asked quietly, enjoying the view but also wanting to push things along whilst he was still in his right mind.

"Yeah...yeah." Ennoshita replied, regaining his composure from before and rocking his hips back slightly. "Go deeper."

It was a slightly odd situation for Tanaka, being so willing to follow orders but he shook it off and continued. He tried not to think about how Ennoshita's cock was rubbing against his stomach, smearing precum over him and begging to be touched, or how his own was so close to being buried in the other's tight ass. He started thrusting his finger in and out, driving a little deeper each time and beginning to curl the digit.

"A-Ahh, yes...fuck right there." Ennoshita gasped as Tanaka's finger brushed a spot he was very familiar with. "God yes Ryuu--"

"Want more fingers stuffing you?"

"Cut it out with the porno talk--but yes." Ennoshita tipped his head back, hands balling into fists on the bed.

There was a small smirk on Tanaka's face as he eased a second finger inside, spreading them apart and gently nudging the sweet spot that seemed to be Ennoshita's undoing. The rosiness in Ennoshita's cheeks was darkening as he started rocking his hips back and forth, trying to simulate being fucked. Tanaka was two seconds away from offering to 'get on with it' when he thought better of it. Ennoshita wanted to dominate him, so he was going to be good and shut up.

"Fuck--more, give me more."

Tanaka's third finger was a bit more of a tight fit but as he bit down on his bottom lip, he slowly eased it into Ennoshita. He groaned quietly as he saw the glazed eyes of the other staring down at him. He tilted his head up a little, Ennoshita taking the hint and leaning down to brush their lips together.

"I've not even started fucking you yet..." Tanaka whispered. "Are you sure you can keep this act up Chikara?"

The hand striking his cheek caught him off guard but that only made him press his fingers deeper in retaliation. The slightly frosty expression on Ennoshita's face had this strange effect on him, he wanted to push the other's buttons more.

"You omegas are a handful..." He breathed, making the effort to toy with Ennoshita's sweet spot. "...can never tell what you want."

"I want," Ennoshita growled, biting at Tanaka's neck abruptly, sucking on skin so hard it would leave a mark "your dick inside me."

"Fuck yeah you do."

Another slap reminded Tanaka who was really in charge. He exhaled heavily through his nose and raised an eyebrow at Ennoshita who returned the gesture before leaning back and tugging on his wrist. A silent command to stop with the foreplay and move on. Tanaka considered asking to sit up but decided he liked the idea of looking up at his future captain as he fucked himself on his cock.

"Now, I'm prepared to do this without a condom as we're both...clean." Ennoshita stated before he let things get too heated again. "Do you want--"

Tanaka cut him off with an abrupt sloppy kiss, sucking on Ennoshita's tongue and only letting himself be pushed back down on the bed once he made his point. "I fucking love you."

"Quit that." Ennoshita scowled. "We're not mates because of...this. I'm just--"

"Horny as fuck and in need of an alpha?"

"Don't make me slap you again."

Tanaka put up his hands in surrender, letting Ennoshita take hold of his cock and coating it in lube, stroking it until he was tossing his head side to side and whimpering under his breath. For all his smart-ass comments, he was sticking to the rule of no shouting and he hoped he would be getting brownie points for it.

When Ennoshita finally began to ease himself down onto Tanaka's cock, they both let out a small sigh. Tanaka's hips rocked up in shallow thrusts, gently coaxing Ennoshita to relax more, not that Ennoshita needed coaxing. He trailed his hands down Tanaka's chest as he slowly sunk down on his cock, digging nails into the tender skin again as he moaned softly at the new feeling of being filled. As soon as he was seated, he opened his eyes and met Tanaka's blissed out gaze.

"Fuck..." He breathed, Tanaka nodded, seemingly lost for words at the sensation. "you can move now."

Tanaka nodded again, slowly rocking his hips up, not wanting to move too quickly so he could savour the moment. Ennoshita's short gasps and soft moans filled the air between them, a welcome sound to try and mask the creaking bed and slick sound of skin against skin. For all the tense build-up, all the arguing and hollow threats, even the snarky comments during foreplay, the reality was that they were both new to this, new to being together, new to being so open and vulnerable. Yet at the same time it felt so natural to them.

"Nng, Ryuu...ahh--" Ennoshita sighed, flexing his thighs to meet Tanaka's shallow thrusts. "Please, f-faster."

Tanaka stayed quiet, his heavy breathing and occasional grunts the only sounds escaping him. His hands slowly crept up Ennoshita's thighs, rubbing circles into well-toned muscles. The no touching rule was abandoned it seemed as Ennoshita tugged his hands to rest at his waist, encouraging him to move together. Tanaka started driving his hips up more, putting more force behind each thrust as he felt himself nearing completion. He wanted to make sure Ennoshita came, he didn't want to leave him unsatisfied.

"Ch-Chikara..." He grunted, squeezing Ennoshita's hips in a warning. "I'm..."

Ennoshita shook his head. "Please I'm so close, Ryuu please just _nng_ \--"

Tanaka abruptly bucked his hips, burying himself fully inside Ennoshita as his knot began to catch. The other felt the air leave his lungs as Tanaka stilled, hand coming up and threading through his hair to tug him down for a slow, messy kiss. The kiss was more heavy breathing into each other’s mouths with the intense feeling of their climaxes lingering. There was a stickiness between their chests but neither cared in that moment. Tanaka had heard alpha's talking about how it felt to knot inside an omega but he didn't imagine just _how good_ it was. He continued rocking his hips slowly, even as Ennoshita whimpered and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

It was a while before either of them spoke, before Tanaka could pull out even, where they simply lay there in each other's company. The buzz of the orgasms fading and leaving them with sensitive and aching bodies. Not to mention the lingering question in the air.

"You good?" Tanaka whispered, gently running his thumb over Ennoshita's cheek. The other wanted to ignore the pressing matters and pass out in Tanaka's arms for the next few hours.

"Yeah..." He hummed. "Better than I expected actually."

"Oh yeah?"

"Don't get cocky."

Tanaka snorted. "Hey, you're the one who slapped me like three times today."

"You deserved it."

"Did not."

Ennoshita chuckled, grimacing as he pulled back to straddling Tanaka's waist, the knot long deflated and the alpha having slipped out whilst Ennoshita continued to bask in his haze.

"You all knotted for this cycle?" Tanaka remarked, knowing he was probably gonna get a slap for it.

"Yeah...for this cycle." Ennoshita coyly replied, shuffling off the bed and rummaging around in the drawers again. He took out a pill box and swallowed one of the tablets with ease. "And that'll stop any unwanted surprises."

Tanaka sat up, cracking his shoulders as he stretched. The two regarded each other with gentle smiles, the unspoken tension between them having lifted a little. There was still one burning question in Ennoshita's mind however.

"What did you really mean when you said I was the problem?"

Tanaka's wide eyes indicated being caught off guard. "Uh, oh...right." He scratched his head. "It's gonna sound hella pervy."

"When don't you?"

"Hey!"

"Get on with it." Ennoshita smirked, pulling on his underwear again as he waited.

Tanaka averted his gaze for a second, seeming unsure of himself. "Well, Yuu's got Asahi...and basically since that all happened I've felt a little...well inadequate." He shrugged. "All that shit on the sidewalk earlier? All true. But I left a part of it out..."

"The part about the couples forming?" Ennoshita guessed.

"Yeah." He smiled sheepishly. "I guess I've felt like I'll be the only single one at this rate...and forever alone."

Ennoshita shook his head. "I highly doubt that you big buffoon."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Care to say why?"

It was Ennoshita's turn to look sheepish. "Well, I mean when I said earlier that you're not ugly...that was true." He replied. "And...well I'd pick you for an ace over Hinata right now. And if I'm really going to be captain then I'll need a dependable vice-captain...one I can trust to have my back."

There was an unspoken promise between the lines, one that spoke louder than the rest of them. Yet neither of them really wanted to come out and admit it upfront in that moment. There was something about confessing right after sex that seemed weird, if they wanted to be like _that_ , then they'd do it properly and without cycles influencing it.

"Gotchya." Tanaka grinned. "Well, I uh...should go I guess."

"You...don't have to." Ennoshita glanced around the room. "I mean, you can stay if you want, for the night...that's what...mates do."

"I thought you said we aren't mates"

"Shut up Ryuu."

"Hey that's no way to talk to your future-ace Chikara."

Ennoshita rolled his eyes and returned to the bed, both of them really needed to shower but he figured it could wait just a few more moments as he gently pressed his lips to Tanaka's, a soft exchange lacking any malice setting a new precedent for them.

"Sorry for slapping you so much." He breathed, resting his forehead against Tanaka's.

"Don't worry, I said some shit that I shouldn't have..."

"I meant during sex."

Tanaka snorted. "Well, maybe I enjoyed it."

There was a brief pause, they shared a small smirk before Ennoshita shook his head and pulled away. "You're impossible..."

"But you love it."

"We'll see about that."

"You didn't say no." Tanaka smugly pointed out. "Now, I'm dying for a shower, you wanna join or--"

"It's _my_ house so I freaking hope so."

Tanaka grinned. "Round two?"

Ennoshita didn't hesitate to let his feelings on the subject known, the red mark forming on Tanaka's cheek was going to be a permanent fixture if he carried on. There was no malice behind it, and Tanaka would be the first to admit he enjoyed being punished for his remarks.


End file.
